


Paying Attention

by Dorksidefiker



Category: Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, One sided relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorksidefiker/pseuds/Dorksidefiker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doug might be the only one who's been paying attention long enough to figure out what exactly is going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paying Attention

There was a moment of awful, perfect silence that screamed so many things to Doug. Victor's mounting frustration with himself, with Doug, and most especially with Santo, who had managed to once again make himself the center of Victor's attention very effectively under the pretense of helping Victor actually get it on with Doug. Santo probably thought that he looked perfectly innocent (despite being responsible for Doug's current state of undress), but nothing was secret from Doug. Not Santo's glee at Victor's very obvious frustration, nor the way Santo automatically dismissed Doug as unimportant now that Victor was paying attention to Santo again. Never mind that Santo had taken all that time and worked so hard to get Doug and Victor alone and trapped in the locker room with their clothes mysteriously missing.  
  
Doug suspected Pixie of being involved in that particular part of the escapade.  
  
But whatever the rest of the plan had been, it had fallen apart under the weight of Victor's determination not to be forced, tricked, or manipulated into making a move on Doug (who he obviously didn't think returned Victor's feelings at all).  
  
And Doug... knew enough to get out of the way and let Victor and Santo sort themselves out before he said or did anything one way or another.


End file.
